Ventus' Exam
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Just a story I thought up for how things would go if Ventus and Vanitas had taken the Mark of Mastery exam without the threat of combining to make the X-blade. Probably will only be a chapter or two but maybe longer. Vanitas is still bad and this story may have a little bit of VenQua in it. Probably will. anyway, read and review. Also, no genre because I don't know what to call it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. In this story, everyone thinks Vanitas is simply Xehanort's student. Never played birth by sleep. Unsure about timeframe.

* * *

><p>Ready or Not, Here You Go<p>

She passed. Of course she passed. There was never a doubt in his mind. He was, however, surprised and confused that Terra hadn't been able to control his inner darkness. He'd never had that problem before. And then, there was Ventus. He had asked to be allowed to take the test as well but he had been denied. He so wanted to be allowed even to just take the test, even if he failed. But Eraqus didn't seem to believe that he was ready. Ventus disagreed. That was why he was heading back to beg. Probably not the wisest move ever but hell, he had to try something. And after spending nearly a week without any Unversed surfacing anywhere, giving them all a welcome break from their month long war against them, Ventus needed something to do besides watch Terra and Aqua train. He'd train with them but neither was willing to use their full strength against him, resulting in him not being sure how strong he himself was.

He knocked and the door swung open. Ventus saw that Aqua and Eraqus were both there, probably discussing something important, and Master Xehanort was off to one side talking with his own student, Vanitas. Eraqus motioned for Ventus to come forward and he did so, walking up to his Master and friend and kneeling, knowing how much trouble he'd be in if he interrupted something important.

"Ah, Ventus," Eraqus smiled. "Aqua and I were just discussing some things."

"I see," Ventus nodded. "Master...I..."

"What is it?" Eraqus asked.

Ventus glanced to the side where Xehanort and Vanitas, Ventus suspected since he couldn't see Vanitas's face through his mask, were watching.

"I...would like to ask permission to take the Mark of Mastery exam," Ventus requested.

"Ventus," Eraqus sighed. "We discussed this before. You aren't ready to be a Keyblade Master."

"But Master, I am ready," Ventus pleaded looking up at him desperately. "I've been fighting the Unversed with Aqua and Terra ever since I left. I'm strong enough to take the test!"

"No, you're not," Eraqus snapped. "Keyblade Masters must have faith, strength, and patience! The fact that you are here proves you have no patience."

"But I do have patience," Ventus said. "I've been waiting to take the test ever since I became a Keyblade Wielder."

"Master," Aqua spoke up. "Maybe Ventus _is_ ready. He's right that he's been holding his own against the Unversed. And they are in no way a weak enemy."

"Fighting a powerful enemy doesn't make him ready to be a Keyblade Master," Eraqus stated.

"I think it would be an excellent idea," Master Xehanort spoke up. "Vanitas could take it with him."

"Master Xehanort, please stay out of this," Eraqus sighed.

"Look, I don't care who I have to fight, I'll fight you, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Aqua-"

"You?" Terra snorted from the doorway. "Fight Aqua? Now that's funny. We all know you could never fight Aqua. You'd rather give yourself to an Unversed. But somehow you've kept it secret. And you're an empty doorframe."

"You're hilarious," Ventus growled.

"What are you talking about?" Aqua questioned.

"Nothing," Terra said as Ventus shot him a death glare.

"Look, you're not taking the exam Ventus," Eraqus interrupted. "You're not ready. You have no patience."

"Master," Aqua sighed. "Ventus is ready. He's been waiting for this for as long as I can remember. Even if he fails the test, at least give him the chance to realize his dream."

"His dream?" Eraqus questioned.

"It's his dream to be a Keyblade Master," Aqua stated.

"Master," Ventus spoke up. "You say a Keyblade Master must have faith. Then why do you not have any faith in me?"

Eraqus stared at him with an impassive expression for a moment before sighing.

"Very well," Eraqus nodded. "You may take the exam. Will your student also be taking it?"

"He will," Xehanort nodded. "Now all we need is the balls of light for them to fight."

Just then, a part of the roof was blasted to the floor as several Scrapper and Flood-type Unversed fell through, landing on the rubble and looking around. After a moment, a small group of Archravens flew in, hovering just under the ceiling and watching them all.

"They can be the replacement," Aqua stated. "Begin!"

Ventus summoned his keyblade instantly, charging toward the ground forces as Vanitas summoned his own, much larger, keyblade and leapt at the Archravens that were diving at him. All in all, the two had the situation relatively under control. Most of the Flood-types had sunk into the ground to move around safely but the Scrappers were attacking Ventus from all sides. He was doing well, spinning and slashing at the Scrappers while keeping them from landing a hit on him. He had yet to even rely on magic. Finally, he ducked under a Scrapper's slash as Vanitas's keyblade flashed over his head, destroying the last of the Unversed. Ventus stood, sighing as Vanitas stared upward.

"Thanks for the help," Ventus sighed. "Is it over?"

"No," Vanitas said shaking his head. "There's one more."

He began to back away and Ventus took the hint, doing the same just before something massive crashed down through the ceiling, filling the room with dust and grabbing both of the boys and spinning, hurling them into the wall. Ventus stood, looking to his left where Vanitas had landed. Vanitas flipped onto his feet, summoning his keyblade to himself again and looking over to Ventus.

"Shall we end this?" Vanitas questioned.

"I'll take the left," Ventus stated. "You get the right."

"Deal," Vanitas nodded.

The dust finally settled and revealed a massive suit of armor similar to a Trinity Armor except much fatter.

"That should be fun," Ventus growled. "First charge."

"Right," Vanitas nodded.

The two sprinted forward, crossing halfway as the armor throw a punch at them, the fist crashing down where they crossed. When they reached it, they both spun counter clockwise, slashing it legs and removing its feet. The armor crashed down and they both spun again, slashing a gash into its sides. Then, Vanitas jumped and brought his keyblade down through one side of the armor and Ventus jumped, dragging his own keyblade up through the Unversed on the other side, their keyblades scraping each other as they passed. Then, both finished their swings, their keyblades bursting out of the Unversed in a spray of a dark black liquid that Ventus had come to assume was the Unversed version of blood. The Unversed roared in pain before fading and Ventus sighed looking to Eraqus as Vanitas looked to Xehanort who nodded, only just enough for Vanitas to get the message.

"Very good," Eraqus nodded. "Now, the two of you must face each other in single combat. Begin!"

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Deal<p>

Ventus turned toward Vanitas just in time to leap back from a slash. He crouched, readying himself as Vanitas darted forward, driving his keyblade forward with all the strength he had. Ventus knocked it aside then spun slashing at Vanitas. Vanitas bent over backward, avoiding the slash before slashing at Ventus. Ventus blocked it then shoved it away and kicked at Vanitas. Vanitas spun out of the way, swinging again. Ventus blocked the slash, spinning and driving his keyblade at Vanitas who smashed it away before leaping back.

Ventus sprinted forward as Vanitas swung his keyblade up in front of him, teeth pointing to the ground as a bolt of lightning flashed out, hitting Ventus and launching him away.

"Fuck that hurt," Ventus groaned pushing himself up as Vanitas's keyblade tapped his shoulder. "Well shit."

"Yield," Vanitas ordered.

"No way," Ventus snorted summoning his keyblade and knocking Vanitas's away in one fluid movement. "If I yielded, I'd have to say I gave up."

Vanitas shook his head slowly before darting forward, slashing at Ventus from random directions as fast as he could. Ventus fended the blows off for as long as he could before ducking under a horizontal slash and swinging his own keyblade at Vanitas's stomach. Vanitas dropped on hand down, drawing a knife and blocking Ventus's keyblade. Ventus spun past Vanitas, slashing at his back only for Vanitas to do a back flip over the blade then drive the knife into Ventus's shoulder. He stumbled away, clamping his mouth shut as he pulled the knife out.

"Fuck!" Ventus growled. "Cheap shot. Fine. Two can play that way. Let's try magic shall we?"

Ventus spin his keyblade once before slamming the blade into the ground, sending lightning forward. Vanitas leapt into the air, firing a ball of fire at Ventus. Ventus rolled out of the way then stood, firing a ball of compressed wind back. Vanitas slashed the sphere and it exploded into a massive tornado, throwing Vanitas into the wall behind Aqua. He fell to the floor, groaning and pushing himself up, using his keyblade to support his weight until he was standing and flipped it back around to be ready to fight. Then, he stepped forward and put the keyblade to Aqua's throat.

"I think that's about enough," Vanitas growled. "As much as I would love to kill you, you self centered little shit, I have places to be."

"Like where and how?" Ventus demanded. "You aren't walking out of here with Aqua as a hostage."

"Why not?" Vanitas chuckled. "You can't hurt me when she's standing between our blows. No magic for the blast radius and electricity conduction. No physical attacks because you know no one will be able to get to me before I put her in the way. You can't try to catch me because you fear that I will kill your friend. You've lost. You can do nothing, and I have all the power."

Vanitas began to walk toward the door, taking Aqua with him while Ventus followed, careful to keep the same distance from them.

"You really intend to stop me don't you?" Vanitas snorted.

"Let her go," Ventus growled. "Don't pussy out of our fight."

"Please, if our fight was important, I'd have beaten you already," Vanitas snorted. "No, I really just care about getting out of here alive. A hostage will ensure I do just that."

"Then take me," Ventus suggested. "If you keep her, I'll kill you. But if you take me, the baby of the castle, no one is going to try to hurt you while I'm in the line of fire. Think about it. Which has the best chance of you getting away?"

"I would think keeping the most skilled fighter with me would have the best chance for success," Vanitas sneered. "Dumbass."

"Good point," Ventus smirked. "She is the most skilled. You don't suppose she learned to break out of a hold like that do you?"

Vanitas stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Fine," Vanitas nodded. "I'll trade her life for yours. You come willingly, and she walks free."

Ventus nodded and made his way toward Vanitas.

"Don't do it Ven," Aqua snapped. "I can handle myself."

"I know you can," Ventus nodded. "But I'm not letting you risk your life. Not when I can do it instead."

"Ven no," Aqua pleaded as Ventus stopped in front of Vanitas.

He took Aqua's hand and Vanitas slowly moved his keyblade aside allowing Ventus to guide Aqua away from Vanitas before stepping up next to Vanitas, blocking the others from attacking him without Vanitas bothering to raise his keyblade.

"I'll see you guys later," Ventus smiled over his shoulder before he and Vanitas walked out of the room, the others standing around in a stunned silence.

"What...why...Master Xehanort, stop..." Master Eraqus stopped, only now realizing that Master Xehanort was gone as well.

"We have to save Ventus!" Aqua stated sprinting out of the room after them.

Terra and Master Eraqus followed, winding through the corridors and hallways of the castle before finally stopping just as they stepped outside. Ventus and Vanitas were on the far side of the courtyard where Vanitas had a portal open. In the middle of the courtyard, was a swarm of Unversed of all kinds, including one Trinity Armor.

"Damn it!" Terra growled summoning his keyblade. "We'll need to do this quickly."

"Right," Aqua nodded.

As they charged the Unversed, Vanitas hit Ventus over the head before picking him up over his shoulder and stepping through the portal which disappeared.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


End file.
